Elizabeth
Elizabeth (エリザベス Erizabesu) is the pirate captain of the Sparrow Pirates and one of the Yonko, the four strongest pirates of the entire world, ruling over the New World. As one of the Emperors, Elie is also known as Big Sis (大姉さん Dai Nēsan) though by the government she is oftenly called by her true name. She is regarded as the most powerful woman in piracy due to the fact she is the only female considered to be an Yonko currently. Appearance Elie was first thought to be a huge monster-looking "human" as evidenced by the various rumors which were spread through the entirety of the Grand Line. Due to this fact, many were shown to be scared not only of her power but also of her appearance. This is the contrary to the Big Mom's situation fifty years ago. Elie was supposed to be fat, possess tanned skin and have a height of over five meters, she also was said to have large horns. Later it was revealed that in fact, Elie is one of the most beautiful women as claimed by some, though this is exaggeration. She is shown to have a beautiful green hair which has a bob style with bangs, said bangs cut so that they don't reach her eyes, albeit the side-bangs go past her chin. Her skin is white and smooth although next to zero men have touched her to know. Elie's face has a triangular shape, her chin ending in a pointy manner. Her eyes are green colored like her hair and sometimes stay half-closed, demonstrating her boredom. Her frame is that of a thin woman, despite it matching perfectly the rest of her body's proportions. Elizabeth's breasts as many women in the world, are shown to be quite big and voluptuous, their size being 100. Her hips are shown to be large along with her butt, both described as well shaped. Elizabeth possess four cross-shaped objects on her entire body, two as golden earrings and two hanging on her head, seemingly looking like horns. Elie wears a type of swimsuit dress which shows off almost all of her frontal body. Her coat is fancy-style and has a blue-colored fur on the neck and collar's areas, said coat is long enough to reach her knees. Elie has a golden choker-like around her neck which is seemingly tied by chains. Personality By the rest of the world, Elie is regarded as a cruel and vicious pirate despite being a woman. Many men in the marines mumble how malefic she can be, as once she destroyed an island because they didn't keep an unspecified promise to her. With that, rumors came that she was a completely mad monsterly woman fitting to her supposed fat and grotesque appearance. Elie was seen as a monster indeed, people went so far with the rumors that she was regarded as non-human. In truth, despite still being a bit cruel, Elie is very calm and collected, always keeping her straight expression. She has demonstrated an incredible yet weird liking for food. Elies crosses entire seas and locations just for the sake of tasting something good and new as she is supposed to have her favorites. Elie seems to anger herself whenever someone mistreats food, it's unknown why she acts like this yet. The woman went as far as to require food included in the treasure that the island she protected would send, although she apparently requested not-so-much, demonstrating she is not so demanding. Elie is shown to treat her comrades like they were her actual siblings, although she acts high when she needs to. Despite all this compassion, she is told to have once killed one of her crewmates simply because he called his captain as Little Sis. This act, as seen by Elie, meant that he was putting himself above her. History So far, nothing is really known about Elie's backstory other than that she created the Sparrow Pirates approximately 10 years ago. However, it was soon revealed that she had told the entirety of her story to her crewmates, further increasing their respect for her. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Being the captain of the great fleet known as the Sparrow Pirates, Elie has authority over all of the crew members. She has divided her crew into six divisions, each having approximatelly a number of five hundred crew members including the leaders, which are dubbed as the Six Devas. Apparently, only some of the Crew members know how she really looks like, so she uses that in order to freely roam across places without people knowing who she is. This means Elie must be some expert at disguising or even lying. Elizabeth was compared to the late Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin, in various and various ways. Though instead of being feared by her crew members like Big Mom, she is looked up to. Being one of the Yonko, Elizabeth is regarded as one of the most powerful pirates currently and possibly the most powerful woman. That also means that any major movement made by her will be accompanied by the World Government, due to their deep fear of what she might be planning. Her name has so much influnce over the seas that she can freely declare an island her territory, giving it almost the best protection there is. Elie's name is also influential enough that one pirate captain affiliated to her, used it in order to not be killed by several other pirates, as they would be engaging in battle with Big Sis. Natural Abilities *'Impressive Strength': *'Atonishing Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'High Durability & Endurance': *'Monstrous Will': *'Average Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. meaning Ambition): Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, through there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Those are: The ability to sense spiritual energy around themseles, Use their life force as some sort of invisible armor and Overpowering others' wills with your own. People generally tend to focus and specialize at one Color despite possibly having two or three, matching the type with their fighting style. *'Busoshoku Haki' (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Armaments): As explained, this is the Offensive type of Haki which allows the user to create a sort of invisible armor around themselves. Aside from harming, it can also defend the user from attacks which could prove fatal, though enough physical force is shown to be capable of overwhelming it. Like all other users, Elie generally uses it to attack her targets due to her strength being drastically enhanced. When embued in Busou, one's attacks is capable of bypassing the defenses or surviving the attacks with much lesser harm from a Devil Fruit User be them Paramecia or Logia, they shall be hit. It should be noted that it'll simply bypass instead of nullifying a Devil Fruit's power, seeing how an User can still use the Haki in conjunction with their power. The area that suffers the effects of this ability will turn black in color, which can be seen by those that have awakened Haki, it is sometimes called as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busōshoku: Kōka lit. meaning Color of Armaments: Hardening). Should two users of this haki clash, there is a black lightning effect that surrounds both, that should they possess equal strength. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (見聞色の覇気 Kenbunshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Observation): * Haoshoku Haki (覇王色の覇気 Haōshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Kings): Assorted Others *'Leadership Skills': As evidenced by both her status as a Fleet and Pirate Captain, also as one of the Yonkou, Elie is shown to possess sharp leadership skills which come in handy. She can manage a crew of over 3000 pirates which is divided into 6 different divisions, the woman is supposed to handle the entire crew better in comparison to one Deva leading one single division. The fact that the Sparrow Pirates exist now for many years and have kept an stable number of crew-members shows how much Elie can handle. Additionaly, Elie can handle even the allies to her Divisions despite them being individual crews. She mainly prefers to give out advices and the such to each of the Six Devas so that they can handle their divisions, but should things get out of hand, Elie will pronounce herself to every crew member, showing she can give out orders and even lead others. The word she chooses is what makes her crew mates convinced, with them feeling good around her person mostly because of the calm aura she gives off, such words also increases the trust they have on her which was already big considering how Elizabeth cares much about the members. Relationships Sparrow Pirates Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia *She is based off of Brandish Myu from the Fairy Tail Series. *According to the author, Elie is made and thought of as the sucessor of Big Mom. *She shares her name with the real pirates "Elizabeth Trewinnard" and Elizabetha Patrickson. *The fact she is named Elizabeth and is the captain of the Sparrow Pirates is a parody to Pirates of Caribbean, where Elizabeth is Jack Sparrow's companion. *Elie is the only female Yonko, and also the youngest of them all. *The fact that people initially thought of Elizabeth as having a monster-like appearance mirrors the fact that fifty years ago, the World's Best Cook imagined Charlotte Linlin as a very beautiful woman. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sparrow Pirates